vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Head
Summary Big Head is the codename for people who are endowed with superpowers and become dangerously violent after donning the Mask. The wearer of the Mask sports a large, green, bald head and large teeth. The Mask grants powers that allow the wearer to do nearly anything he or she wants. Big Head is essentially a living killer cartoon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 8-B, goes up to Low 7-C Name: Real name varies depending on who is using the mask, Known as Big Head Origin: The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) Gender: Varies depending on who's using the mask Age: Varies depending on who's using the mask, the mask's age is unknown Classification: Killer Cartoon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Reality Warping, 4th Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Summoning, Invulnerability (Can't feel pain), Transmutation (Turns a balloon into a tommy gun), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Sound Manipulation (Can do this), Creation (Does this normally), Smoke Manipulation (Via this), Duplication (Of him and objects), Magnetism Manipulation (Via this), Light Manipulation (Can use this to blind others), Air Manipulation (Can use this against fog), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 6), Possession (the mask itself can possess other people overtime), Weather and Electricity Manipulation (Can create tiny clouds that can rain on and zap people), Laser Eyes, Perception Manipulation (Turned a gun's POV into a kaleidoscope), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of dice), Telepathy (Read an alien's mind),Text Manipulation (Made Lobo eat his own words), Homing Attack (His eyes can track an opponent), Portal Creation, Breath Attack, Energy Projection (Via this and this), Enhanced Senses (Can sniff what type of poison fills a dart), Rage Power (Via this), Water Manipulation (Via this) Attack Potency: Wall level (Runs through a wall, can dent buses, ripped limbs off of the Machine, bursted through a door, bit through a guard's armor, dented the Batplane and started to rip it apart, chopped open a car with an axe, broke open a crate, can send people flying, broke a table in half, hit a baseball hard enough to launch it through a crowd of people, sent a person deep into the ground, decapitated Walter with a scythe, burst through a grave, threw Walter's head hard enough to go through a man's chest, cut through a giant metal vehicle) to City Block level (Was able to cause this), goes up to Small Town level (Was able to cause this) Speed: Supersonic+ (Lieutenant Kellaway casually dodged shotgun blasts at point-blank range. Nunzio did this before a group of armed men could react. Rick could move fast enough to cause a sonic-boom.) Lifting Strength: Class M (Caused a large building to stop from falling) Striking Strength: Class KJ to Class GJ, goes up to Class TJ Durability: Wall level (Is thrown into a van hard enough to tip it over, can be slammed into concrete hard enough to crack it, survives being slammed through a wall, can take hits from Walter, who can break a falling piano in half, can survive being rammed into a statue, can survive having a peaker fall on him, consistently takes nasty car crashes over and over again, survived being pummeled into the ground, survived crashing through an elevator door, survived a nasty crash into a brick wall, survived crashing through a truck, took busting through a roof, survived crashing into a wall hard enough to dent it) to City Block level, goes up to Small Town level Stamina: Varies, is usually fairly high Range: Varies, but can go up to multiple city blocks Standard Equipment: Can make several weapons appear out of nowhere with Hammerspace Intelligence: Varies depending on who's using the mask, but the mask itself tends to be very silly, violent and psychotic Weaknesses: Loses all of his powers if the mask is removed, but it isn't easy to take it by force, if used for a very long time, the mask may end up taking control over the user Note: This article only cover the comic book incarnation of the character, not the live action or cartoon adaptations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Mask Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Hax Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Resistance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Unknown Gender Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Creation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Laser Users Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Text Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Water Users